Beating Hearts, Baby
by PiratePrincessXx
Summary: A Valentines' Day for all of Naruto's Favorite Couples. Read Inside!
1. Author's Note

**Hello, fellow readers and Naruto-lovers.**

I come to you in this wonderful month of February excited for the wonderfully lovable month ahead. I adore February and Valentines' day. Not for the gifts I receive but for the love and fun I have throughout it all.

The discounted candy after Valentines' Day helps to! Hehe.

Anywho, in honor of this love, I am presenting you with yet another project of Fanfics.

A Valentines' series with Naruto's favorite couples and how they spend their Valentines' Day. I hope to get everyone before Valentines' Day. That is the goal of this project.

This does not mean my other ones will be put on hold, I assure you.

Moving on with the show, the first is, of course, Sakura and Sasuke.

Hope you like and if you have a couple request, just say so. ;D

Thanks for reading!! Enjoy!

_Love_,

**PiratePrincessXx**


	2. Pleasant Surprise

Candy hearts, stuffed bears, cards, and presents.

Valentines' Day was always filled with such pretty things.

It's a sad thing when you have no one to share it with. No boyfriend and only candy is from a parent and/or friends. It never counts and you begin to feel you miss out on the best parts of the 'lovers' occasion'.

Sakura felt this bitter bite as she held in her hands a small stuffed teddy from her parents. "You're 'bear-y' sweet" was written in cursive red letters on the small heart in its fuzzy brown paws while there was a box of candy hearts shoved in the middle.

Ha, very cute.

Her inner personality sneered and she chose to ignore it while she sat at the benches just off from her house, looking down at the bear's beady eyes.

It was stupidly cute and she knew she'd always keep it… along with the other bears she kept in a box in her closet from the past years.

A large yellow head popped up in her vision, snatching the toy from her hands and holding it up in the air for inspection.

"A teddy? Who gave this?"

Naruto asked, curious.

"My mum."

She snapped, snatching it back and tucking it in her arm as she looked back up at him.

"Happy Valentines' day."

He grinned, scratching the back of his head like always.

"Heh, Thanks, Sakura-chan. Happy Valentines' Day to you too. What are you going to be doing today?"

She shrugged as he sat next to her. She didn't have the energy to act happy so she managed to keep her tone flat but not sad.

"Nothing, I guess. Work a bit with Tsunade-sama and such. And you?"

Naruto smiled, closing his eyes a moment.

"I don't know. I'm just seeing how the day goes."

"That's good."

Naruto sat silently a moment before turning, looking around at the ground until he completely turned around on the bench, leaning over for something.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior until he popped back up with a small yellow daisy and presented it to her.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Sakura."

He smiled warmly, handing her the flower.

"It's not much better than a bear but it's something. And who knows what else you might receive through out the day."

Sakura smiled now, tucking the flower in the bears arm next to the box of candy.

"Aw, Thanks, Naruto. But I think this will be the best I get all day."

"I doubt that."

He replied mysteriously, standing up.

"I got to go but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Uh, o-okay. Bye."

"See ya!"

And he ran off leaving Sakura curious for more behind that strange smile he left behind with her.

What did he know that she didn't?

Ah, well. Time for work anyways. I can figure out Naruto's game later.

At the Hokage's building, Sakura popped in to wave to Tsunade then head to her office that Shizune had set up for her a few weeks ago. It was convenient and a nice place for her to file paper work peacefully.

Turning the knob, Sakura opened the door and stood in the door frame.

Is this the right room?

Her mind questioned as she eyed the room hesitantly.

Rose petals danced across the floor to her desk that was decorated with a vase of a least a dozen roses. One small balloon was tied to the vase with 'Happy Valentines' Day' written across it in a pretty pink color with tiny hearts as a frame. Beside the vase was a small piece of paper and a tiny box.

Unsure, she entered the room, closed the door and walked carefully to the desk, smelled the flowers and traced her fingers over the card as a smile crept onto her once sad face.

Inside the tiny box laid a pair of decorated chopsticks with small exquisite cherry blossoms that dangled off the top. A mix of pink crystals and emerald drops on the end of blackened sticks with small white stripes around the base and a single red drop just below the lines.

Her smile turned to a gasp as she stared at the beautiful gift in awe. It was gorgeous!

I can't accept something so… so… amazing! It's too much. I-

The card!

Sakura set down the box gently as if they would break if she didn't, and dove at the card that was folded neatly beside it.

Her name was written in neat handwriting on the front but as she opened it, she stared, baffled.

It was blank inside!

She scrambled, making sure she wasn't just missing some invisible message until she turned in over and saw in the bottom corner was a message scrawled small but neat.

"Open your door."

Wha-What?! What's going on? What does that--?

Knock, knock.

Sakura froze and shortly debated whether to answer and when she decided to, she once more debated on whether or not to find the items.

She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts, no time for those, and took a deep breath hoping to relax enough for the nervous blush that inched delicately over her soft features and slowly flung the door open.

The sight behind the door could knock the wind out of any girl. No matter who they were because who could resist it?

A man standing in the small hallway with a single small rose, cool as can be until the girl whose heart pound a mile a minute.

He held the rose out calmly and as she took it with a shaking hand, he grasps the other hand, pecking a kiss on it gently, sending chills.

His darkened eyes stood serious for only a moment as he cracked a small smile that made his features even more handsome, if that was possible.

Sasuke dropped her hand from his face but still held it in the space between them.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Sakura."

He whispered lightly that she heart and legs nearly gave out in joy as she leapt into his ready arms, kissing him deeply and passionately while his arms held her waist and hers clasped at his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

She pulled away slightly with a goofy grin.

"You're amazing."

"I love you too."

He replied with another soft kiss.

Here's to a Valentines' Day to remember.


	3. Flowers

Sakura was always moody around Valentines' day, not that anyone blamed her. It's terrible to be alone when everyone is a kissy-kissy and lovey-dovey. But Naruto took pride in knowing he was the only one that Sasuke had come to and told of his plans for Sakura. He had gotten over the fact that he and Sakura could only be just friends and that Sasuke held her heart. He was happy for them… but it still stung a little being that he was alone himself.

"Ahh! Negative thoughts!"

Naruto grumbled, rubbing his head as he walked down the paths of the village.

'_It's no big deal. They deserve each other. They're happy.'_

He tried to console but failed miserable as his darker side began to grow in him like Sakura's Inner self.

'_Fuck them! They should respect us lonely ones! I should go ruin the room so Sakura will just beat him to death. Ah, the look on his face…'_

He grinned involuntarily then fought it but smacking the sides of his face to clear the thoughts as he stood in front of everyone.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

He shouted.

"Ah, N-Naruto… Kun?"

A voice called meekly off to his right making him jump and realize where he was.

Naruto jumped quickly to a nervous laugh and rubbed his head.

"Ahaha.. Hey, Hinata."

"A-are you… okay, Naruto-kun?"

"Heh, yea. You're talking about that, just now? It was nothing. Nothing at… So! What are you up to?"

He replied nervously, changing subjects from his shameful thinking.

Hinata blushed and looked down at the bag in her hands. She scurried to squeeze it shut and stared at it with an odd look on her face.

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

"Um, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I-"

She paused then slowly opened the bag, hesitating as she dipped her hand inside to draw out another small bag folded neatly inside. She blushed more darkly and shoved it at him, bowing deeply as her voice squeaked.

"Th-this is for you! Please accept it!"

Naruto blinked a moment before taking it into his hand, turning over and over in inspection.

"….Thank you? What is it?"

Hinata kept her head down.

"A… valentine. I made it... for you."

He smiled, brightening his pervious dark mood.

"Wow! Really? Can I open it now?"

"I-if you want to… I suppose."

He tore the bag instead of opening it normally and pulled out a little clear container. Inside was a small ceramic green and yellow frog with a goofy smile.

"The bottom opens up. There's candy inside. I know how you like frogs."

Hinata mumbled shyly, still not looking at him but Naruto didn't notice. Instead, he smiled holding the toy open at the sun.

"I love it! Thanks, Hinata!"

He exclaimed and did the one thing that Hinata least expected- a hug.

He wrapped his long arms around her waist and pulled her into a gently bear hug leaving her off-guard. She slowly moved her hands to return the hug and nonchalantly check her nose for a nose bleed.

Hinata's heart nearly gave out when he let go, giving her his biggest grin.

"I'll give you a gift too! Just you wait! I'll come up with a good idea."

And there he went, speeding down the road, leaving Hinata standing still, holding her pounding heart.

"Oh, Naruto."

Once Naruto reached his little apartment, tearing through his possessions for something to give in return for the little trinket Hinata had given him that now sat perched on the kitchen table which was the only clean surface in the house. Sitting in a pile of junk, he sighed and stared at it thoughtfully.

'I've got nothing! Unless she'd like a thing of Ramen noodles,'

He grumbled mindfully, eyeing the packets of ramen at his feet. He instead, stood up his feet, kicking the stuff away and ran to the door but not before taking the little frog and holding it gently in his palm. Outside, Naruto raced to look for any girl. Someone who could help. Ino's family shop came into view and he aimed for that, crashing into the store loudly.

"Ino-chan! Ino-chan!"

Ino sat up from her leaned over position, reading a book and gave him a dark look.

"Dammit, Naruto stop making so much noise or get out!"

He raced to her, out of breath and threw himself across the counter. As she went to hit him, he gave her a puppy, sad face making her stop.

"Please, Ino, you got to help me! Please?"

She rested her hand on her hip while the other tapped the counter irritated.

"Help with what? I'm not giving you any money. You still owe me from last time."

He blushed, remembering that then quickly changed the subject.

"No! No! I need help for a gift!"

"A gift?"

"Yea! For Hinata."

Here, Ino cracked a smile.

"Hinata, huh? Well, that's interesting. So you are oblivious now?"

"Oblivious to what?"

He asked, blinking at her, well, obliviously. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Never mind, Naruto. If you don't know by now, you never will. Now, what gift do you want?"

"Anything! What do girls like?"

"Pretty things. Things that interest them, you know."

"What interests Hinata?"

"Other than you?" She snorted quietly. When she noticed Naruto didn't hear her, as he was staring at the book she was reading, she grinded her teeth and smack him aside the head.

"Look, just pick out some flowers for her."

"Good idea."

He smiled and looked over her selections when he stopped to stare at a particular bunch of flowers. Purple and white, some petals with stripes, others not. He was fascinated by them.

"What are these?"

"Crocus. Pretty, huh?"

"Yeah! You think she'd like these?"

Ino cocked her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Hm. I suppose she would… and maybe this as well."

She vanished into the back room and pushed through a few things. When she returned, she held out a stuffed fox toy that Naruto looked at curiously.

"Some people ask for toys in their gifts. Hinata likes foxes."

She replied winking at him but Naruto just took it, ignoring the wink.

"Wow, really? That's so cool."

He grinned, taking the toy and darting for the door.

"Thanks, Ino-chan. I owe you one!"

"Wha- what?! Naruto, get back here! Owe me nothing! You better pay! Naruto!"

She growled, racing to the door but didn't leave the store unless she wanted to get an earful from her father.

"I'll get you later, Naruto!"

Naruto made it around the corner when he stopped and noticed Hinata in just about the same spot he left her except she had moved to sit in the booth of the little shop near by.

"Hinata? I thought you had gone home."

Hinata blushed like before and looked down at the table as she mumbled softly.

"Well, I still needed to get a few more things before I went home and, well, you did say to wait so I, um, I waited."

Sitting down across from her, he studied her with an oddly serious face.

She really waited. For me.

He cracked a smile to avoid making her feel uncomfortable.

"I guess I did. Sorry for the wait."

When her eyes traveled to the flowers he laughed and offered them to her.

"Sorry. These are for you. They're, um…. Uh…"

"They're called Crocus."

She answered happily as she gently ran her fingers across them before setting them in her lap carefully.

"They're beautiful. Thank you. Thank you very much."

"That's not all! Here."

He cheerfully propped up the toy before her face.

"Oh, Naruto! It's so cute!"

Her face glowed as she smiled brightly and Naruto was mesmerized. She had never really smiled like that around him before. He was in such a shock that when she lifted the toy from his hands, they remained propped up. It wasn't until her smile dropped and turned to concern that he returned them to himself and smiled awkwardly.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled calmly at the toy.

"Thank you, Naruto. This is the best gift I've ever gotten. It'll treasure him, I promise."

"I'm glad you like it."

He replied and looked up at the now darkening sky.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Her eyes widened and her usual shy self returned as she shook her head.

"No, no. You don't have to do that. Really."

"I want to."

He smiled at her as he stood and offered his hand.

"I'll carry the bags. You can carry your gifts."

She hesitated but relinquished the bag to him and walked half a step behind him down the street, smiling the small stuffed animal.

They walked contently in silence but as they approached Hinata's family home, the two grew slightly anxious. They stopped just around the corner from the place and Hinata moved slightly a head, turning to grab the bag.

"Thank you for a wonderful valentines' day. The gifts are beautiful."

Naruto held the bag away from her grasp as he stared to at the sky thoughtfully.

"You know, I asked Ino for feel about what it is that girls like."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, lost.

"Uh…"

"But that's silly… because I don't care what girls like…"

For some reason, Hinata dropped her eyes down again, wanting so badly to leave now but Naruto looked at her then, smiling but not his usual smile. A softer, gentler smile. Nothing like his playful ones. He handed her bag to her, leaning in with it, hugging her as she took the bag. He moved to her ear and whispered quietly:

"I care about what you like, Hinata. So I glad you like the presents and I hope you like this as well."

He moved and placed his lips lightly on her cheek for moment then moved to her mouth giving her the gentlest kiss; light and careful.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Hinata."

He whispered, pulling away and disappearing into the shadows, leaving a confused Hinata frozen in the street, lips still parted eyes half closed as she tried to figure out if it was all real or not.

His light chuckle danced on the wind around her and she sighed deeply, lowering her head and smiled to the ground. She turned on her heel and took a few steps closer to her home but paused, throwing a bright smile over her shoulders as she still felt Naruto's presence in the darkness.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Naruto."

And, as she felt, Naruto was in the shadows of the long alley, leaning his shoulder on the wall and leaning his head with it.

Maybe Valentines' Day really was a good day, after all.


	4. Mystery

Staring after the jetting yellow headed ninja as he made his way to the shy little Hinata, one couldn't be mad for long.

… Until she realized the cost of the fancy flowers and toy he had stuffed under his arm.

"Damn you, Naruto. My father is going to kill me."

Ino grumbled, slamming the door angrily until she heard a yelp from the other side. She jumped to open swing it back open, hoping she hadn't hurt a costumer.

"Oh, I'm so s-"

She started only to be looking up at Shikamaru, her teammate and friend.

"Damn woman, you smashed my hand."

He muttered, shaking off his hand as a small red line already began to show on his light skin.

Feeling bad for a second, she walked away, back to her desk.

"You shouldn't have stuck your hand in here anyways."

Shikamaru shot her a dirty look, closing the door behind him.

"Excuse me for wanting to be a costumer. I can go else where."

"And find deal as good as here? Ha! Who you kidding?"

She remarked with a wicked grin, returning to her book as Shika paced around the aisles.

"Care to share what you are doing here anyways?"

"My mom."

Ino looked up a moment to look at him since his response was softer than usual and he caught her look before turning away, snatching up a few carnations.

"It's valentines' day, okay? She got me a box of candy and I didn't get her anything and she likes flowers. So sue me."

He grumbled at her, pushing the flowers in front of her, casting his eyes to a corner of the store as he scratched at his head shyly.

"She likes carnations?"

"I… I don't know her favorite flowers…"

"Seriously?"

Ino exclaimed but bit her tongue as Shikamaru showed an embarrassed and shamed look. She quickly covered her tracks the best she could.

"W-well, my mom loves these flowers and I think they're pretty so you should have no problem."

"What is your favorite flower, Ino?"

He asked, curiously, watching her carefully.

Ino blinked while she stopped mid-wrapping of the carnations.

"I, uh… Well, I never really thought of it… nor have I been asked before. I really don't have a favorite."

She replied quietly, ducking her head from him to hide her light blush working its way of her cheeks.

'_What the hell am I blushing for?'_

"You okay?"

"Yea, yea. I'm fine. Here!"

She presented him the wrapped flowers.

"So what do you like then?"

He asked again, taking the flowers though not really paying attention to them.

Ino drew a blank, just staring back at him, hoping the wheels in her head would turn.

"… "

"Well?"

Shikamaru tried again but tilted his head closer to her making her blush and jump back.

"Bears!"

'_Bears?!'_

"Huh?"

"B-bears… yea, bears. I like bears!"

She blurted out and he cracked an amused smile.

"Bears?"

"W-well, yeah. I mean, they're cute and… big."

Ino mumbled, trying to cover her tracks but at this point, Shikamaru's shoulders shook as he held in his laughs.

"Whatever you say, Ino."

He passed his money onto the counter and walked briskly to the door.

"I'll see you later, 'Kay? And, thanks for the help."

He gave her a nice smile and ducked out the door leaving her to drop her head to the counter.

'_Such a moron. What is your problem?_'

Ino growled to herself, brushing her thick hair piece from her eyes, rolling her head to the side without lifting it.

"What do I care what Shikamaru asks? I don't care. He can ask all he likes! Go ahead! He could bombard me with questions. I'll take it. Bring it on!"

"Bring it on? My order isn't that large…"

Ino whipped around to see Kakashi blinking back at her, confused. Ino blushed and gave off a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, n-not you! I was… just talking to myself. Welcome!"

Kakashi gave her a smile, forgetting what had happened and browsed around for a moment.

"I only need a few flowers."

"Not a bouquet?"

"No. Hm..."

He paused, fingering a few petals of a Daffodil thoughtfully.

"How about just three of these? Is that okay?"

He asked, lifting three and holding them out to Ino who took them.

"The costumer is always right. So, who's the lucky lady?"

She asked with a wink but Kakashi blew it off with a shrug.

"I'd like to keep my secrets to myself, if you wouldn't mind."

"Ah, that's no fun, Kakashi-sensi."

"Sorry to disappoint. How's your valentines' day?"

He asked and grinned when Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm working. It's like heaven."

"What a meek idea of heaven you have."

Kakashi commented as he took the flowers back after the exchange of money and stared at the flowers a moment before taking out one and presenting it to her with a flourish of bowing, holding it out like a gentleman.

"For you. I hope you find a better heaven for Valentines' day."

Ino smiled brightly, taking the flower and holding it close to her.

"Thank you very much, Sensi. Good Luck with your mystery woman."

Kakashi was to the door before he responded.

"Good luck with your mystery man."

"Huh?"

"You'll see. Bye!"

Gone as fast as he came.

Ino was left yet again with a confused cloud swirling in her mind.

'What is up with the world today?!'

Ino sighed, taking her place at the counter as other costumers came and went with gifts for their valentines.

At closing time, she stretched in relief and moved to close up the shop. As she left, flipping the sign and locking the door, a rock flew by, bouncing of the ground at her feet, hitting the wall. Ino turned around quickly, tensed and ready but was only met with darkness.

"Who's out there?"

Another rock, this time flew a little farther off down the street that hit something just beside the shop. Curiosity, which wasn't always the best thing, got the best of her and she cautiously walked to it. When she thought she saw nothing, another rock flew and hit a box just off to the right of her.

It was a small white box, dusty from the dirt it sat on with her name scrawled across the lid in somewhat sloppy handwriting. She gave a glance around her surroundings before picking it up and removing the lid carefully and a large smile broke out on her face, lighting her up dispite the darkness.

Inside was lined with yellow tissue paper with a small brown teddy bear nestled in the middle of it holding a single rose and had a forehead protector on it with a purple ribbon.

"Oh…!"

She took out the bear and nuzzled it affectionately as she turned back to the direction the rocks were coming from. She stared into the darkness before letting out a mischievous smile and disappearing behind the store and then appearing on the roof, now looking at the back of the one throwing the rocks.

"So, you like it?"

He asked, hearing the smile in his voice and Ino smiled at that spiky ponytail of his.

"You're smart, what do you think?"

"Bears. Who'd of thought?"

He remarked sarcastically, turning to look at her now.

"Were you really that shy?"

"I wasn't shy! I just… I've never been asked something like that before. I blanked."

Shikamaru chuckled.

"So, if you really didn't like bears, I'd be pretty much screwed. I'd have to try and be Temari's Valentine."

That pushed a button, which she was sure his intent was.

"Oh, well, then here! Give her the bear then."

She snapped, holding the bear out to him but he stood up and walked to her, taking the bear in his hands, with her hands still on it and pulled her closer, holding their hands to his heart as he smiled down at her. His smile not affected by the dwindling light.

"I don't want her as my valentine."

He replied, leaning to kiss Ino quickly on the mouth then pulled back, incase he had gone too far.

She froze then smiled, throwing her arms, with the bear still in hand, around his neck for a deeper kiss.

When they pulled away, Ino stared up at him lovingly.

"A better heaven…"

She murmured, thinking of what Kakashi had said.

"Hn?"

"Nothing."

She glanced at the bear.

"Would you really have taken this to Temari if I didn't like it?"

"No. She doesn't like bears."

He joked and Ino didn't take it to heart.

"You're such an asshole."

She commented with a smile as she shoved him playfully in which he took the hit then grasped her hand again.

"But, I'm your asshole."

Ino grinned, looping her other arm around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss, sinking into it like a gentle dream.

"Lucky me."


	5. Training Hearts

Left. Right. Turn. Kick. Kick. Jab. Kick. Duck.

"Again."

Left. Right. Turn. Kick. Kick. Jab. Kick. Duck.

Left. Right. Turn. Kick. Kick. Jab—

There was a loud curse as the young ninja slammed to the ground.

Tenten growled to herself.

"I'm sorry."

"You got to practice your stance before your kick. You have no balance."

Neji replied from the other side of the training ring.

The two had been training since dawn on the training fields while Lee trained with Guy and had been working on a technique that Neji had help Tenten develop.

"I have balance."

She snapped from her spot on the ground.

"I just… need to get my footing."

As she stood she heard him scoff at her and shot him a death stare. While she was wiped out, sweating and tired, Neji remained calm and cool as if he had merely taken a walk.

"Try again."

He ordered, bracing himself as they went at it. Tenten managed the kick but once again, Neji wasn't satisfied.

"Again."

"Wait. I want to catch my breath."

"Might as well just stop all together. Give up."

He replied coldly, plopping on a log not far from where she sat on the ground again.

"Look, not everyone is into self-punishment like you are, okay?! I need to breathe."

"Then shut up and breathe."

He snapped back.

Tenten bit her tongue, breaking the skin. We've been working all morning so of course she expected someone to have a temper but for him to speak like that hurt her. She stood, throwing on her scrolls at his feet, making him look up at her. Her eyes burned.

"You can be such an ass sometimes!"

It was out and she stepped back to turn and stare down at tree opposite of him, cooling her temper.

Neji only stared at her blankly. A mask of emotions as always. He stood quietly picking up the scroll, flipping it in his hands before standing it up gently against the tree and walking up to her.

"Come on."

"Eh?!"

One hand pulled her shoulder while the other was on her hip as he turned and pulled her to the middle of the ring.

"I said, come on. I'll help your footing."

He replied and stood behind her, moving her arms in the correct position and using his legs to correct her legs.

"See, you aren't folding this foot right."

He muttered, leaning down to move her foot.

"That feels so awkward though."

"You'll get use to it. Now, try."

He stepped back and Tenten kicked outward perfectly, not stumbling or faltering. She spun around with a goofy grin of excitement plastered on her face.

"I did it! I got it!"

He offered up a small smirk but nodded.

"Again."

And she did excitedly. Over and over and over and—

"Eek!"

Her ankle twisted and went to hit the ground if Neji didn't step in, catching her in his arms with a light chuckle.

"You really are hopeless."

Ready to fight, Tenten was caught off guard by his laughter and playful smile. She only let it control her for a moment before pushing away from him.

"Oh, shut up and let me go."

"Fine,"

He muttered, standing her up and letting her go but as soon as he released her, she yelped out in pain and fell into him. Catching her quickly, he shot her a concerned look.

"What?"

"My ankle."

She whimpered, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"Dammit."

"I'll take you home."

Neji offered but she stubbornly shook her head and tried to get him to release her.

"No, no. I can do it myself."

He tried but she fought her way out of his grasp and took a step forward before crumpling to the dirt, clutching her ankle.

Neji rolled his eyes and leaned over her causing her to jump slightly.

"W-what are you doing?!"

He only shot her a look and then scooped her up in his arms easily.

"What do you think I'm doing? You need to stay off your ankle. I'm taking you home."

As sweet as it was, Tenten wouldn't go anywhere without a fight.

"No! I don't need to go. I'll just rest a bit. I'll be better in a moment. Put. Me. Down!"

She growled, kicking but he ignored her, keeping a cool expression as he purposely walked through town on a busy street just to piss her off and cause her to blush like crazy.

She tucked her head into the nook of his neck, glancing shyly over his shoulder.

"Oh god…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up! You're an ass! I did this on purpose!"

"Of course, I did. Why wouldn't I?"

He said smiling.

No matter how cute it was, Tenten was too pissed to actually pay close attention to it.

"I can't believe you…"

"Look, just relax. It's either your house or I take you to the hospital."

Tenten looked at him exasperated.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

He asked, a dangerous look glinted in his eyes and Tenten stared back at him, giving up… this time.

They reached the house and he stopped at the door.

"What?"

Tenten asked.

"Well, I can't unlock it with my mind. At least, not yet."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her key, stabbing in it and turning as the door flew open to an empty apartment.

"You really live here?"

Neji muttered, eyeing the pile of junk she had embarrassingly forgotten.

Blushing, she kicked in his arms.

"Look, I've been busy. Can we just get this over with?!"

"Your bedroom?"

Once again, she blushed, taking the words to places a young mind shouldn't wander to and when he didn't receive a response, he glanced down at her.

A large laughter ruptured from deep in him, rattling her.

"Oh, wow. Never pegged you to be like Naruto!"

He laughed until tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

Tenten just hung er head, now beet red, and pointed to the second door on the left.

As they entered the room, he placed her down gently as possible and backed away to her bathroom, returning with a cold rag. He laid it on her ankle and stepped back.

"You rest. I'll come check on you a little…"

His eyes trailed over to the corner of her room that was filled with training equipment, all worn down. But, amidst the pile of work out stuff, a damaged stuffed toy. Neji calmly walked to it and picked up a ripped and beaten cat and turned it inhis hands a few times before giving her a curious look.

Tenten shrugged.

"Neko-chan. He kinda got beaten up with I practiced."

She replied, scratching behind er ear. He actually got caught in one of the bigger equipment and when she tried to pull him out, it toppled over and he ripped. It was sad since her mother had given it to her a long time ago.

Neji set the toy onto the window sill and walked out.

"I'll check up on you in a little bit. Get some rest."

"O-okay."

As the sun set and melted behind the line of houses, Tenten rolled over, mindful of her throbbing ankle and nearly drifted to sleep when she looked out the window and blinked. Neko-chan was gone. He must have fell over…

Knock. Knock.

The door creaked and a moment later Neji walked in.

"How is the ankle?"

"Better. Hey, have you seen Neko-chan?"

She asked, pointing to the window.

"He didn't fall out, did he?"

"Not exactly. He was taken out."

At that, Tenten shot up, sucking in a breath as pain shot up her leg.

"Wh-what?!"

"I took him."

"Why would you do that?! Give him back!"

With that, he tossed out a bag into her lap.

"Uh…"

She hesitated, opening it carefully. Inside, the cat ears stuck out and she squealed at the fixed up toy.

"Oh, wow! He's fixed! Aww."

She nuzzled him and smiled at Neji.

"How'd you do this?"

Neji cast his eyes to the side, reminded of the trouble it was. His fingers were still sore from the times the needle struck him because of his carelessness. Unusual for himself.

"It was nothing. Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

She chirped excitedly and went to crumble the bag but it still had more. She reached inside.

"A… box of candy?"

"It is Valentines' Day, after all."

He muttered with a shrug and Tenten smile softened and stared at him.

"Hey, Neji…"

"Hm?"

"Come here."

"I'm right here."

He replied, raising an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"No, closer, silly."

He confusedly can to her bed side and she held the toy to his face.

"What?"

"Take him. You can take care of him for now."

"Huh? But I just fixed him for you."

"Well, I have nothing for you and it's not like you'll keep him forever. Just until I find the perfect gift for you."

He took the toy carefully and stared at her.

"Heh. Okay. Although, it'll have to be a pretty good gift."

"Why?"

She blinked and he leaned down, kissing her full on the lips, carefully and gently. It wasn't a long kiss but it was just enough to jumble her every thought even after he moved away.

"Because that was your… third gift, I believe. Top that."

"Ah…"

He tossed a bottle of pain killers next to her and walked to the door with the toy in hand.

"Take your medicine and I'll see you in the morning."

"Ah…"

Was all she could make out at this point and he laughed.

"Good night, Tenten."

"Ah…" Pause. "Ah! G-good night, N-Neji!"

And nothing light laugh and her front door opened and closed.

In her room, she stared out the window until a playful grin worked into her features and she raised her fingertips to her lips. A low giggle fluttered out and she laid down contently thinking of ways to repay Neji. The thoughts were endless now that he had opened that door.

On the street, Neji stood beneath her window, glancing up then looking down at the toy with a small smile and short laugh.

"Neko-chan, huh? I suppose I won't be keeping you for long."

He mumbled with another laugh. Tucking it carefully into his pockets, he walked home, excited, for once, for the new day.

Authors' note: I know! I know! It's late but our internet was out. *sobs* Happy belated V-day. =3. Since this is a February affair, I may be updating more stories until the month is over. If you have couple requests, say who and it'll be up. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
